$7.1 \times 801 = $
Answer: ${7}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${0.1}\times {1}= {0.1}$ ${1}$ ${7}\times {1}= {7}$ ${7}$ ${0.1}\times {0}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}\times {0}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${0.1}\times {800}= {80}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}\times {800}= {5600}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${.}$ The top number has $1$ digit to the right of the decimal. The bottom number has $0$ digits to the right of the decimal. The product has $1+0=1$ digit to the right of the decimal. $7.1 \times 801 = 5687.1$